Talk:Apparition
Use of a Wand I have edited this section to be more neutral. The previous version of this section made it sound as though a wand was definitely required for Apparition. However, there is no conclusive evidence in canon for this. I have included both sides of the argument in the revision. Magi COS 03:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Deathly Hallows asked the question if it were possible without a wand and, if you know where to look, Deathly Hallows also answered it. If you read in DH, where Harry and Hermione are fleeing from Godric's Hollow, you can plainly see a clear order of events. Harry was the one eager to get away before Voldemort arrived, Harry was the one who jumped and hauled Hermione out of the window with him, and Harry was the one who twisted and Apparated them away to safety. During this, one should note, that his wand had already been broken. The next scene would show that it was unable to perform even the simplest spell. Therefore, a wand is not needed. If it were then surely Harry's attempt would've proven disasterous. 13:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Behind the Scenes There were two Behind the Scenes sections. They have been merged. Magi COS 03:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) In the Films This section does not hold a neutral tone and instead just scrutinizes the way apparition is portrayed in the movies. The way apparition is portrayed in the movies is merely a stylistic choice made for a cooler and more interesting visual experience than just people going "pop". When a book is translated into a movie these are exactly the sort of things that may be slightly modified to work better in favor of the visual medium. They were apparating in the films, and the Death Eaters did not "hit the foundation" of the Millenium Bridge. All they did was spiral around it until the structure collapsed. Don't try to over-analyze it like it's some sort of science. 14:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Main Display Quote I've changed it to the description of Harry's first experience with Apparation. It seems to fit the main quote better than instructions on how they do it. A new section possibly explaining how it is done could be added at a later point containing the previous quote of Wilkie Twycross into that. Anyone got any comments on it? Ryan-McCulloch 05:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Apparition to Disapparition * Could someone add what the difference is, if any, between apparating and disapparating? * If someone apparates from place X to place Y, someone else at X would see him disappear and call it Disapparating, and someone else at Y would see him appear and call it Apparating. 05:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Inter-country Apparition Is it true that Inter-country Apparition is impossible and/or illegal? One of the true or false W.O.M.B.A.T. questions is "Inter-country Apparition has been outlawed due to extreme Splinching." but JKR never released the official answers. When the Malfoys catch Harry in DH Voldemort is Nurmengard killing Grindelwald and I quote "he could feel Voldemort flying through the sky from far away, over a dark and stormy sea, and soon he would be close enough to Apparate to them" I interpret this to mean that the previous statement was true and that there is something (e.g. a spell put in place by The International Confederation of Wizards) stopping him apparating to Malfoy Manor until he reaches British water. Or possibly there is nothing stopping him apparating but the "extreme Splinching" part at least was true and Voldemort doesn't want to cut himself in half. turn on the spot??? ok it says the hand movement is to turn on the spot, im confused, what does it mean to turn on the spot, ?>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>???????????????/ plzzzz some1 help me,] ive been wondering this 4 way 2 long Magical1 05:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Side-Along Apparition? Is there a reason why Side-Along Apparition wasn't used to get the Quidditch World Cup with the underage guys? I remember Amos complaining that he wished Cedric would get his license already so they wouldn't have to wake up so early in the morning to get the Portkey. Did I miss something? Jules R. J. Blake 10:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Its seems that apparition was used to get to the Quiditch world cup would be difficult at that far of a distance, especially with another person, possibly making it harder. 17:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : Deliberation In Danish the D, Deliberation is translated to Dimension. But "deliberation" means "forhandling" in Danish. --Danniesen June 20 2010 20:13 Yeah, words often mean different things in different languages. You're Danish? Jayden Matthews 18:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'm Danish. That's why i know all this Danish words. --Danniesen June 21 2010 07:35 I think they have to use The Three D''s. It sounds bad if you say ''Remember to use the Two D's and the F: Destination, Determination, Forhandling in Danish. --Danniesen June 21 2010 14:12 half-apparating death eaters in the films just turn into clouds of smoke and fly away. wikipedia called this "half-apparating". to you think that's the right thing to call it? if yes, then should it have it's own article? submited july the 6th 2010. :We believe the clouds of smoke are how the filmmakers decided to depict apparition. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 16:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I respect that, but they interact with other objects like the millenium bridge. it's not even instantaneous. you can't call it apparation. ---, 18:26, july 13th, 2010. ::It's a stylistic choice. It's more visually appealing to see the Death Eaters travelling as if they were smoke than merely disappearing and appearing with a "pop". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Apparation or Apparition Hi, I have a question. Sometimes I read in the articles of "Apparition" and sometimes of "Apparation". That does confuse me. Therefore I am German I don't know the right word. Perhaps someone can tell me what is now the right word: Apparation or Apparition? Harry granger 19:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :In the English language books, it is spelled Apparition. I think people get apparation as a back formation of apparate. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 19:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to me like it should be apparation. The way I understand it, apparition is similar in meaning to "ghost", so apparation should be the way to travel. The Knights Who Say Ni 20:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::The last two books do say "Apparition," but I am reading book 5 right now (the American version), and it says "Apparation" on page 129. 21:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) FastestFasterFastMediumSlowSlowerSlowest One possible interpretation: Apparate (verb): To appear (he apparated suddenly out of nowhere.) Apparation (noun): An appearing (his sudden apparation was impressive.) Apparition (noun): An appearance, the thing appearing (the apparition was not translucent but solid.) However there is doubt about the last because JKR uses both but 'your Apparition Test'. It might be an error. In any event, I think 'Apparation' is safer because 'Apparition' is a known dictionary word. I can't recall JKR using a known word with a different meaning. She usually invents new ones. Hippothestrowl 12:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) FastestFasterFastMediumSlowSlowerSlowest Harry's Licence Did Harry ever pass the apparition test? 20:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No and neither did Ron Alumeng 23:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Headmaster Apparition inside Hogwarts "...or even that the Headmaster can freely Apparate within Hogwarts, evidence which is supported by the fact that Severus Snape, while Headmaster, apparated out of Hogwarts." When did Snape apparate out of Hogwarts? He definetely flew out during "The Sacking of Severus Snape". 02:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Wands and Side-Along Apparition The wiki states that it's not clear if the person apparating along needs a wand or not. However, when Harry and Hermione were leaving Bathilda's house in The Death Hallows we know that Harry wand is broken when they apparate away together. So it seems clear to me that the "side-along" person doesn't need a functioning wand for it to work. 00:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Dason 19:19, August 19, 2012 :Good point. I've edited the article to make note of this incident. However, the question of whether the "side-along" person requires a wand for Side-Along Apparation to work remains unanswered, as Harry technically wasn't wandless when Hermione Apparated them both from Bathilda's house. He had a broken wand, and it's possible that the magic that governs Apparation is different from the magic that governs spells, so that a "side-along" person's broken wand could still focus the Apparator's magic, although it couldn't perform spells. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Magics against Apparition Further (or beside?) the topic Anti-Disapparition Jinx that already is in the text, I suggest to add informations about the Anti-Apparition Charm. It could be created a topic named "Magics against Apparition" (or with another name) and two subtopics named: 1) Anti-Disapparition Jinx; 2) Anti-Apparition Charm; with summarized informations explaining both. What do you think? Andre G. Dias (talk) 20:24, March 4, 2014 (Brazil) splichering? I don't know about this term (splichering)... but I think it's supposed to be called "splinching ". "...otherwise risking splichering" AzureWind13 (talk) 10:09, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Distinction About the distinction section: First tier canon tells us that Hermione Apparted them to Tottenham Court Road, not the avenue. It will need need to be changed. Do we actually know that Dumbledore Apparated to the Cave based on the photograph only and wasn't there before? He was on several Horcrux hunting trips without Harry. I´m not sure how familiar Dumbledore actually was with Budleigh Babberton. Slughorn had been moving for around a year to avoid the Death Eaters. That wasn't his House, it was a Muggle House of a holidaying family.--Rodolphus (talk) 08:22, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Anti-Apparation in FB What may be the Anti-Apparition Charm is shown when Aurors are seen trapping a man while he begins to Apparate, freezing him in the vortex briefly before forcing him to Apparate next to them and on the floor. In which scene is this excactly? Is it in the background? Don't remember it.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:02, January 1, 2018 (UTC) If you watch when the MACUSA Aurors raids the Blind Pig and start rounding up criminals, a wizard tries to apparate but finds himself incapable of doing so when one of the Aurors wave their wand at him and sort of "guides" him back across the floor with it, until they land on their knees right in front of them and is put in custody. Ninclow (talk) 17:25, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Passing through reading up on some of the particulars of the subject, noticed some typos and sentence structure that I spruced up a bit KirbyTheEditor (talk) 14:51, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Range In the section on range, it was erroneously claimed that Voldemort had to "fly as far as the Atlantic Ocean" in order to Apparate to Malfoy Manor. The citation for this moment is in Deathly Hallows, pg 383. However, as far as I could find by checking, no such claim is ever made by the book. Voldemort is only said to be "flying over a dark and stormy sea" and "would soon beclose enough to Apparate". Further, this would be effectively impossible; Voldemort was in the Austrian Alps, which is a landlocked country over 400 miles away from the English Channel (and thus the "Atlantic Ocean"). If Voldemort could fly that distance in the short time that he had since leaving Nurmengard, Apparition wouldn't be necessary at all. It is significantly more likely that Voldemort was flying over Lake Constance, which is a large lake at Germany's southern tip and right next to the Austrian Alps. Once he got over the lake, he'd be about 500 miles away from Wiltshire, which is where Malfoy Manor is and falls just in line with our understanding that Apparition distances are limited to within Britain, which is also about 500 miles long. And such a large lake I could easily see Harry describing as a sea. I've edited the appropriate parts of the text, though we may wish to remove the assumption that it is Lake Constance if we feel that is not needed. Hageshii01 (talk) 15:06, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :I think you're making the common mistake of confusing Britain with England. Scotland is another 500 or so miles long (possibly more, if the Islands are taken into account), so the total length of the British Isles is about 1,000 miles. — evilquoll (talk) 18:13, November 27, 2019 (UTC) ::I actually believe that you are mistaken. If you measure it out on Google Maps, the main island of Great Britain (aka Britain) is somewhere around 580 miles long, depending on where you put the line (so a bit more than my estimate of 500). This includes Scotland, England, and Wales. If you include Orkney, it's closer to 650 miles (though now we're moving away from the main island). If you include Shetland, about 770 miles. Scotland is at most 290 miles long; 455 if you draw the line up to the most northern point of Shetland. England is at most 430 miles long by itself. Either way, 1000 miles is far too large for Great Britain. But 1,000 kilometers? It's just exactly that long which is just over 600 miles, so pretty close to my rough Google Maps measurement. Hageshii01 (talk) 20:21, November 27, 2019 (UTC)